


we’ll be alright

by syugafairy



Series: cathartic release [3]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Anxiety, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Angst, Panic Attacks, kun centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syugafairy/pseuds/syugafairy
Summary: kun never thought of himself as an anxious person





	we’ll be alright

kun wouldn’t exactly call himself an anxious person, hence why he happily accepted the position of leader for his new group wayv.

he always assumed the tightening in his chest whenever he was amongst large crowds or when he was alone in the dark was normal - the body's natural response to certain situations, kun had assumed. he had always assumed that suddenly feeling out of breath was related to not keeping up with his exercise schedule. there were things he didn’t particularly like the sound of, like public speaking or making important phone calls (both some would see as ironic considering his career as an idol) but then again he could never really explain why. he especially couldn’t explain why his chest would tighten and breathing would become harder and his brain would start chanting  _ no no no _ at the prospect of such things. but kun just brushed these things off because if they weren’t interfering with his career then they didn’t need to be worried about. 

it wasn’t until he began to feel the strain of being a leader so suddenly after being inactive and the pressure and stresses that came with it when he realised maybe something was up. he was constantly finding himself afraid of small things, and the feeling in his chest would often become unbearable and he would start shaking more than normal and his breathing would increase. 

the group were shooting for a new music video when suddenly everything became so much more overwhelming; it seemed that the people in the small space had multiplied while the area reduced in size, and noises were suddenly too loud and the lights too bright. his brain began to chant  _ get out get out get out _ but kun didn’t listen to it. 

“hey, kun, are you feeling okay?” ten’s concern was evident through his voice but kun could barely make anything out; he struggled to process what the boy had said. ten went to touch kun’s arm but he involuntarily flinched away at the sudden contact. he was able to fight the war inside his chest long enough to choke out an  _ excuse me  _ before he dashed off to where he vaguely remembered the bathrooms to be. 

once inside the safety of the bathroom stall with no one else around, he found himself breathing far harder than he could fathom possible and he could vaguely make out the wetness of his cheeks. he felt as though there were sirens going on inside his head, blaring and flashing and kun felt so scared, he could admit that, but he couldn’t think for the life of him what was going on and he felt so confused and his head hurt and he couldn’t breathe and-

“kun?” he heard someone call out, barely audible to kun over his head going haywire and his breathing erratic. there was a knock on his cubicle door and kun attempted to retreat back, away from it only for the backs of his knees to hit the toilet, prohibiting him from moving back any further. he also attempted to soften his sobs and even out his breathing, only for it to fail and instead ending up producing some choked cries. 

“kun, sweetie, open up,” this time he was able to make out the voice as belonging to ten, his voice was soft yet firm as he carefully demanded for kun to open the door. once his brain had processed that it was ten on the other side of the cubicle and not someone that was going to hurt him, he found himself moving forwards to unlock the door. 

as soon as he’d done so, ten rushed in and softly began telling kun to sit down, to  _ breathe, it’s okay _ . “can i touch you?” he asked, remembering back to just a few moments prior when kun had flinched from his touch. the boy nodded, unable to find the words, desperate for something to ground him, to bring him back to reality and soothe him. ten smiled as he started running his hands through kun’s hair, something he knew the boy liked, and whispered gentle words that floated around in the enclosed space. 

once kun regained control of his limbs, he brought his arms up and wrapped them around ten’s waist, resting his head against his tummy, allowing the boys shirt to absorb his sobs that were beginning to fade into hiccups. 

“i’m sorry,” he croaked out, suddenly becoming aware of the situation - how he ran out in the middle of an important shoot, how he had jerked away from his own boyfriends touch, how said boyfriend left the shoot after him to find him hyperventilating and crying in a small toilet cubicle. he felt  _ awful,  _ both physically and emotionally. he felt as though he wasn’t strong enough, wasn’t capable of being the leader - the company should’ve chosen someone more stable and level headed, like ten. “i’m so so sorry.”

“hey now, kunnie, there's no need to be sorry, for anything. you did nothing wrong. you had a panic attack, there’s nothing wrong with that - the situation became overwhelming for you and your body went into overdrive. but i’m here now, no-one’s going to hurt you, you’re safe,” the nickname and the kind words from ten made kun’s heart calm down slightly and brought the hint of a smile to his lips. 

“but what about the shoot? i can’t go back like this,” kun said once he felt capable of saying more than a few words, turning back up to look at ten. 

“don’t worry about that - we’re very almost finished so i can tell the staff that you’re not feeling well and we can go home, okay? we can cuddle and watch a movie or have a nap until the others get back, how does that sound?” ten cupped kun’s cheeks, running a thumb softly over his cheekbone. kun thought about it for a moment, about the consequences leaving early might have on the result of the video, but the thought of going back into the studio made that familiar tight feeling in his chest come back, whereas leaving would mean he’d be able to have some alone time with ten, allowing himself to adjust back to normal kun without added stresses. he eventually nodded, smiling when ten bent down to leave a peck on kun’s lips. “let’s go then.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wasn’t feeling great and needed Comfort so ofc the best way to do that was to sit and write in one sitting kun having a panic attack and ten comforting him because Who Doesnt love projecting onto characters amirite
> 
> follow me on twt if u like [@fIowerbub](https://twitter.com/fIowerbub) ♡


End file.
